1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar collectors and, more specifically, to a solar diffusion loss compensator and collimator that reduces solar loss due to reflection of non-perpendicular energy rays that are usually reflected and lost externally by providing a means to capture reflected energy from adjacent surfaces and redirecting such energy toward the focal plane. This is achieved by providing a transparent, multi-tiered, hexagonal structure having a series of internal recesses that selectively reflects (total internal reflection [T.I.R.]) the light waves passing therethrough thereby effectively focusing and concentrating said light for the storage and usage thereof.
Another feature incorporated into this design, is the ability to conduct the incoming light energy internally toward the center of the assembly. The light then exits the underneath side and thereby enables a large nearly flat (flatness is defined usually via a term called “aspect ratio”, in most concentrators that ratio is 1.5 to 0.7 or 0.5, this design allows for a ratio of 0.168 or less) surface area to be concentrated below the reflector area, which in turn will increase concentration values as well as allow for greater design flexibility when incorporated into an architectural plan.
A reflector assembly surrounds the solar collector assembly to redirect light towards the vertical planes of the solar collector. In essence the present invention improves flux densities in radiant energy applications by gathering direct and diffuse light and redirecting the rays so they may be compressed into dense parallel rays and directionally focused to suit a particular application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other lens devices designed for optics. Typical of these is U.S Pat. No. 1,504,970 issued to Pascucci on Aug. 12, 1924.
Another patent was issued to Hofmann on Aug. 11, 1970 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,721. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,812 was issued to O-Neill on Jan. 24, 1978 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 7, 1978 to Paul as U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,017.
Another patent was issued to Popovich et al. on Jul. 6, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,759. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,972 was issued to O-Neill on Dec. 8, 1987. Another was issued to Appeldorn on Jul. 18, 1989 as U.S Pat. No. 4,848,319 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 26, 1993 to Curchod as U.S Pat. No. 5,255,666.
Another patent was issued to Whitehead on Aug. 16, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,382. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,777 was issued to Dempewolf on Aug. 10, 1999. Another was issued to Fairbanks et al. on Jul. 18, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,020 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 26, 2000 to Lloyd as U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,786.